


Lotte's Steamy Dreams About Akko

by TheAkkoSimp



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Erotic Dreams, F/F, Feelings Realization, No Beta, Porn With Plot, Smutty, hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAkkoSimp/pseuds/TheAkkoSimp
Summary: Waking up after having a steamy dream that involved Akko wasn't something Lotte expected to happen to her. It leaves her confronting potential feelings towards her friend.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Lotte’s realization about her potential romantic feelings towards her teammate and friend Akko began in an unexpected way.

She had a dream. More specifically, a dream in which she had sex with Akko.

_The view is something that Lotte will never get tired of. Akko's red eyes are filled with nothing but devotion. There is a hunger in those eyes, a desire that is burned deeply, and it's all directed towards Lotte._

_Akko captures Lotte's lips with her own in a passionate kiss, one that Lotte returns in kind. One of Akko's hands comes to rest on the back of Lotte's head, while the other begins to trace a path down her body. Lotte shivers from the slow movement of Akko's finger. It moves from her collarbone, then towards the valley between her breasts. Lotte moans into the kiss as Akko's tongue presses against her own in a wild manner. Lotte tries to keep up with Akko's intensity but loses the battle not soon after when Akko's finger makes its way from her navel until finally reaching its destination._

_Lotte breaks the kiss, throwing her head back as a loud moan leaves her lips. Akko adds a second finger to her touch, and Lotte whimpers as she wraps her arms around Akko's neck, begging for more pleasure in a voice filled with passion and need._

_With a soft kiss on her cheek, Akko obliges, and Lotte knows heaven._

Now, Lotte is not a pervert. Or at least she does not think she is one. But after waking up with a furious blush on her face and feeling extremely flustered because of the vivid images flashing through her head, the only question that she can ask herself is…

Does Akko really look that good naked?

Just thinking about that question nearly made her pass out. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. The fact that she could not stop thinking about moaning Akko’s name in a voice full of passion did not help at all.

For the entire duration of that day, Lotte was not able to look at Akko without her mind going back to that dream. It was kind of a miserable day for Lotte. Not because of anything truly bad happening, but because she felt guilty. Guilty for thinking about a naked Akko. It was a surreal thing to feel guilty for, but Lotte still felt that she was guilty of something.

She tried to rationalize things in order to understand more about that dream. Just so that she could somehow avoid it happening ever again. It was not because she wanted to think more about having sex with Akko.

Right?

First of all, did Lotte like girls?

She doesn't know how to answer this question. In the past, she'd thought that a boy was cute here and there, but never felt the same about girls. Then again, Lotte did study at a school of only girls, and she had reached the age where hormones were out of control and new feelings could be discovered. 

Lotte decided to put that question to the side for the time being in order to focus on something else. Or rather, someone else. Like the person that she'd dreamt about having sex with.

Akko. 

Where to even begin?

Well, to start with, was Akko attractive? Physically speaking, Lotte would have to say yes. Akko was a highly active person, leaving her with a really fit body. Lotte would be lying if she said that she had not stared a bit too much at the way Akko’s well-toned legs moved every now and then - especially with the... unique way in which Akko wore her uniform.

Lotte blushed. Now she really did sound like a pervert.

In terms of looks, Lotte would also have to concede that Akko was... pretty. Her friend’s smile was captivating, containing the same energy as a miniature sun. The way Akko’s eyes shined was also mesmerizing. And when Akko got a look full of determination and confidence on her face, it was downright breathtaking.

Lotte paused in her internal introspection.

Could she… have some sort of feelings towards Akko? Was that why she had that… extremely graphic dream?

That only made her feel more guilty, if only because she thought that it was a merely physical attraction and not true romantic feelings. Lotte thought that Akko deserved better than that.

But… what if she did have romantic feelings towards Akko?

She thought hard about that. It was true that Akko has been a good friend to her, with the occasional mishap here and there. Akko was not perfect, but she has a good side to her. Then again, Lotte would never demand perfection from Akko because… well, Lotte herself was not perfect.

That thought only served to make her sad for some reason. What good was thinking about potential romantic feelings towards Akko if Lotte did not think herself to be good enough for Akko?

Wait. Wasn't she getting ahead of herself? She doesn't even know the extent of her feelings towards Akko. 

Lotte sighed, feeling tired.

That night, Lotte went to sleep hoping that the dream was a once-only thing. Something born out of the fact that she was in that age where hormones were out of control and that she shared a room with someone whom she could not deny was, for lack of a better word, hot.

Of course, it was just her luck that the opposite of a peaceful sleep ended up happening.

_She is in heaven. Lotte is in heaven as she moves her hips against Akko's. Her pussy touches Akko's own with each movement. Lotte hears her name escaping from Akko's lips as Lotte increases the speed of their rhythm. She wants Akko to know pleasure, and the way Akko moans Lotte's name is intoxicating._

_Lotte kisses Akko, wild and passionate, and closes her eyes from the increasing feeling in her stomach. The feel of Akko's lips is unmatched. Lotte would never give this up. She opens her eyes when a hand caresses her cheeks. Even without her glasses, Lotte can clearly see the way Akko's eyes are filled with passion. So much passion._

_Lotte does her best to convey her own passion with her eyes before Akko breaks their kiss to moan Lotte's name one last time as they both reach their climax._

Lotte gripped her pillow until she hears a slight tear in the fabric. Her breathing was somewhat ragged. Just like the day before, a single thought managed to break through the haze of her mind.

The way Akko moaned Lotte’s name sounded so good!

At that moment, Lotte acknowledged two things.

One. Perhaps she really is a bit of a pervert after all.

Two. Perhaps she really does have some feelings for Akko.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lotte moaned, leaning so that her back pressed against Akko’s chest. A shiver ran down her spine from the feeling of Akko’s breasts and strong stomach. The pleasure that she was feeling only grew when Akko palmed one of Lotte’s breasts with one hand even as the other continued its ministrations inside her folds._

_Lotte shut her eyes tightly, and her mouth let out a whimper of pleasure as Akko kissed the nape o her neck. She planted several kisses, and each one felt like fire against Lotte’s skin. She wanted more pleasure, and a simple request was enough for Akko to oblige as she added another finger into Lotte’s folds._

_Lotte felt her upcoming release approaching. She moved her hips as Akko continued pleasuring her._

_The moment she came, Lotte moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm crash into her like a wave. Through it all, Akko held her softly with strong but gentle arms._

_When Lotte recovered, Akko leaned forward, nibbling softly on her ear._

_“Lotte…”_

_Lotte shivered again, hearing her name being uttered in a voice full of passion. She turned around and crashed her lips into Akko’s._

Lotte stared unblinking at the ceiling.

This was the fifteenth time in which she's had an erotic dream. And all of them have involved Akko. That was eight days of sleep and naps. The moment she went to sleep, Lotte would see herself perform acts of intimacy with Akko.

She wondered what it said about her that she was beginning to look forward to sleeping.

Lotte put on her glasses, moving to the edge of her bed to look down. Akko was still peacefully asleep, snoring quietly. One of her arms was sticking out from under the blankets, and Lotte couldn’t help but stare at it, or rather, at Akko’s fingers.

In her dreams, Akko has done wonderful things to Lotte with those fingers. And as much as the thought overheats her brain, Lotte’s own fingers have greatly pleasured Akko as well.

Lotte returned to staring blankly at the ceiling of the room.

* * *

* * *

There was one person in her group of friends that Lotte could count on to talk about her situation.

“Sorry, but I can’t help you.”

Or at least that’s what she thought.

“What do you mean you are a virgin?!”

“Not so loud, sheesh! You wanna air my dirty laundry?!”

Amanda looked mildly irritated at Lotte from where she sat. Lotte had asked if they could talk at either of their dorms; preferably when their respective teammates weren’t around. Lotte was lucky that Sucy was at the library, while Akko visited Professor Chariot at her quarters.

Telling Amanda about her situation was easier than Lotte would have thought. Maybe the dreams she’s had have begun to desensitize her from feeling flustered, but the moment Amanda closed the door, Lotte spoke clearly:

“I’ve been having dreams in which I have sex with Akko.”

Obviously, she took Amanda by surprise. But after she stared blankly for a moment with slightly flustered cheeks, Amanda could only say, “Um, congratulations on technically losing your virginity?”

That wasn’t what Lotte wanted to hear. In fact, she didn’t know what she wanted to hear.

Lotte had confessed her secret to Amanda thinking that she would have the experience to hold this type of conversation. As it turns out, Amanda’s a virgin.

“What can I say? I’m saving myself for when Hannah’s ready,” Amanda said with her arms crossed behind her head.

That was a surprisingly mature and romantic statement. Not that Lotte was in the mood to compliment Amanda and throw more fuel into the bonfire of her ego.

“Hey, just a question,” Amanda asked with genuine curiosity on her face, “In your dreams, is Akko good in bed? Hell, are you good in bed?”

Lotte took back the compliment that she didn’t give to Amanda.

“I… she’s made me orgasm… in the dreams!”, Lotte added quickly, “And… and I have made her orgasm as well! In the dreams!”

“That doesn’t mean that either of you is good,” Amanda drawled out, “But hey, if dream you and dream Akko are happy…”

Lotte stared at her.

Happy.

Such a simple word, but she hadn’t taken that into consideration.

Would Lotte be happy with Akko? And she wasn’t just thinking about the sex but as a couple as well. And in return, would Akko be happy with Lotte?

When she didn’t say anything for a long time, Amanda nodded, satisfied with herself.

“Looks like I’ve given you some stuff to think over. Ah, what a great person I am. Well, see ya, Lotte!”

“W-wait!” Lotte called to her, making Amanda stop in her tracks to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Aren’t you and Akko close friends?” Lotte asked, “Aren’t you supposed to tell me to not hurt her or something?”

“This ain’t one of your and Parker’s trashy novels,” Amanda snorted. Lotte was indignant at the jab to Nightfall.

“Listen, Lotte,” Amana sighed, “This ain't as complicated as you think. You wanna figure out if you have feelings for Akko or only a physical attraction? Just ask her for a one-night stand. Don’t worry, she knows what it entails.”

Lotte… didn’t like the sound of that.

“Easy there,” Amanda placated. Lotte’s expression must have turned into something unpleasant, “She and I talk, you know? As far as I know, Akko’s never been with anyone. In bed, I mean. I don’t know if she’s dated before.”

Lotte… didn’t like the sound of that as well.

“Damn, are you sure that you actually don’t have it bad for her?” Amanda laughed for a few seconds before becoming abruptly serious, making Lotte experience slight whiplash.

“But since you are bringing up the subject, don’t go breaking Akko’s heart if you begin to date her only to chicken out. Because out of everyone that you will have to answer to, I will be at the forefront.”

Amanda finally reached the door, but before she left, she turned around one last time to grin at her.

“And don’t worry! If Akko ends up being the one to hurt your feelings, I’ll also cut in line to teach her a lesson. Oh, and your secret’s safe with me, by the way.”

* * *

* * *

Lotte felt drained. That talk with Amanda weighed heavily on her mind. She eyed her bed. A nap sounded heavenly right now, even if Lotte knew what awaited her the moment she closed her eyes and drifted off.

So tired was she that she didn’t notice the door of the room opening.

If there was anything good that came out of her talk with Amanda, it was the realization that Lotte had never bothered to ask herself a truly important question.

Does Akko like girls? As more than friends?

“I don’t know. You are asking the wrong person.”

Lotte froze. Her head turned slowly until she was face to face with Sucy, who stared back.

Oh.

Lotte had actually spoken that question out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going? Hope you are having a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next chapter.


End file.
